totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Los Angeles
Polls What did you think of chapter eleven? Amazing!! I loved it!! It was good! It was alright. It was pretty bad! It was awful!! What did you think of Aphasia's elimination? She deserved it. It should've been Lydia! It should've been Kurt! It should've been someone else! I don't know... Which team is your favorite? Movie Premiers Silver Screens Red Carpets Winner Guessing Contest The winner will get to select one TD:LA contestant to return. Juliana- Shane (Dunno why, I just think she'll go far.) Jenna- Webly (She's Gwen sister!) Buddy- Shirley- I'm A Monster A Fame Monster 21:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Vladimir- Turnertang 00:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lydia- I guess here's another chance. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 19:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Maurice- Yay! Maurice! Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true.18:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) River---'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 03:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Diego- Sue- HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 13:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sydney- YEAH SYDNEY!!- The Anonymous User 23:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Kurt- Go Feminine Guys! XD Reddude 14:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Luca-Nad331 Eleanor---I'd rather talk with you. 23:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Monique- --D Spenstar! 00:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Emmett- GM likes Cyan! Maroon is the new Green! 12:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hailey- Aphasia- Mason-Nad331 Hugh- I won last time, so this won't be a pattern. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Garret- He reminds me of one of my characters. XD -User:KoopaKidJr. Terri-Cards777Wanna chat? 18:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) (I have to support the character I made!!) Final Three Guessing Contest You all know how this works, just guess who you think will be in the final three. Guessing will close at the final five. The prize is getting to select one TDLA contestant to return for another season. Luca, Emmet, Shirley.-Nad331 Sue, Kurt, Luca. - HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sue, Garret, Hugh. --'Now the party don't start logs in!' Eleanor, Hugh, Sue SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Author's News The page is up, some characters, too, and I, Nonny, am lovingly ripping off Nalyd and his talk page style. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I got all the profiles up! I'll start work on chapter one, later today, hopefully! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 17:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I've finished the first chapter, and I've decided that I'm not going to post it until Wednesday. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm very much tempted to post the chapter today, but I'm resisting! XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It really upsets me to do this, but do to my English teacher changing the due date on my research paper... twice, and my history project, and my literature essay, I've had to postpone the chapter. In a best case scenario, it will be up tomorrow, but that may or may not actually happen. If not, then I most likely will have it Friday, but if not, you can definitely expect it over the weekend. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, everyone who was anticipating a chapter, but I don't think there'll be a new chapter until this Wednesday. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I am for not having the chapter up on Wednesday. I've already started work on chapter three, but, to be honest, I really don't know when I'm going to be able to post the next one. A lot of really intense stuff has come up, IRL. School projects, and a lot of drama, involving my friend supposedly cheating on her boyfriend with yours truly. I assure it's not true, but, whatever. I should really be resolving the problem, IRL, and not here. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New chapter, this afternoon! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Chat Whooo, Los Angeles! I was totally thinking about doing something like this, too. xD Anyway, good luck with the story! I can't wait to read if it's really like LA. LOL. -- I sing the song of the fading 05:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Never been there. I want to though. I've almost been... twice... Anyway, it was originally Total Drama Hollywood, but that was taken, and Hollywood is in LA, so I named it after that. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I can't wait for this! Go write that chapter! Goldenshane 18:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) There's one other thing I have to make before I start with the chapter. *goes to make the fantasy league* --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I look forward to this. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Gonna be awesome!!!! --D Spenstar! 15:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Loved the chappy!! --D Spenstar! 00:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I worked pretty hard on it, so I'm very glad you did. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) One word: AWESOME! Goldenshane 00:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, so much!! ^^ --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter Nonny! I would have read TDM, and TDP, but They were completed, and I couldn't read them all the way through. My Kurt winning theory still stamds. We need a she-male winner on this wiki! :) Reddude 01:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) His name is Hugh, not Kurt. XD --I'd rather talk with you. 01:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's okay that you didn't read them. This'll be better, anyway. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I like how Kurt is all, "Omigosh, you have that style too?!". Kurt is so going to win. (Now that I have said that, he wont.) XD Reddude 01:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That was an awesome first chapter. I loved all the characters, especially Garret, Sue, Hugh, Aphasia, and Lydia. XD @ Lydia rolling in the suitcase. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I really like all the characters, unlike my past stories. You would like Garret, XD. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah. But you made him awesomer than I imagined. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Great way to start the season! Turnertang 02:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) XD, thank you, Sprink. I'm glad I could do him justice. Thank you, Turnertang! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good first chapter. I'm glad to have seen Mason go. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true. 14:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No! Not Diego! I actually was liking Diego. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true01:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter Nonny --D Spenstar! 02:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Loved the chapter, and the challenge. Was the palm tree haired girl a reference to my avatar, Yotsuba? XD I loved the grandmas and Sue was funny like always. Shirley was more memorable. I for one am glad Diego is gone, I don't like that type. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, guys. Sprink, I don't think it was... well, whatever, now it is. XD Anyway, I had this challenge idea for a while, and Sue was always going to represent her team, since I had so much material for that specific challenge for her. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I change my guess in the winner guessing contest? Boring sig 16:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I sigh a little over the new author's news, but I can wait, I suppose. Don't rush it, though. I look forward to it when it is posted. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's been a really rough couple of weeks. *sigh* Sorry, and I really am praying my teachers will lighten up with the homework for the week, but I know that's not gonna happen. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 03:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter. Definitely worth the wait. There was so much hilarity from many directions. Terri, Sue, Hugh, Garret, Aphasia, Lydia, and River stood out in the comedy department. XD at Lydia and her chinchilla popping up their heads. I love the cast of characters. They really make the story special. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. These characters are the most fun to work with, as opposed to the ones in the past. All of the characters you mentioned were created with the purpose of being funny, other than the ones that you and Cards made, since I didn't male those. Some of them are there to serve other purposes too, though. I'm really glad that the chapter was worth the wait. IDK when the next one will be up though. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I loved the latest chapter. Were you expecting anything less? XD You probably haven't seen my character ranking blog post, lately. Anyway, Lydia, River, Sue, and Garret were particuarly funny. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like to believe that they usually are. XD I'll go look at the blog now, I guess. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, as always. I'm so happy that you posted another chapter. I've waited so long... But it was awesome. River was awesome, Garret was awesome... I liked everyone, I think, except Hugh. I kind of didn't like Maurice as I was expecting to, so I'm okay with the elimination. P.S. The reason Hugh wasn't awesome was because he wasn't in the chapter. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's why you said you didn't like him this chapter. I guess I just forgot him. It won't happen next week. Glad you liked the chapter, though. And, yeah, I wasn't liking Maurice, either, so I eliminated him. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hecks, yeah! Maurice is finally gone! He gave me the creeps big-time! I look forward to what happens next time, and hope the Red Carpets' winning streak keeps up!- The Anonymous User 23:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This was a good chapter, it was worth the wait! :) Goldenshane 23:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you guys! I'm definitely going to (at least try to XD) get around to getting chapters to you guys sooner, over the summer. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter. I'm starting to like Sue because she's pretty funny now. Turnertang 12:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I like to think she was funny from the beginning, but thanks. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Meh, Juliana didn't strike me so well anyway...I actually hope Kurt and Hugh get to have some interaction in the merge. I get the feeling they would have a fun dynamic. Also, this chapter needed more Sydney, but made up for it with some good stuff from Terri.- The Anonymous User 21:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) With the number of characters still in, it's a little hard to get everybody focused on in a single chapter. I'll try and give Sydney some more focus in the next one. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I really liked the new chapter. It can be a challenge to balance out scenes with so many left, but I think you did well. Several characters had some funny moments. Good job on the chapter. I always love reading this story. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Maurice really? And Juliana, I don't care. Great chappys! Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 22:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, both of you. Sprink, I like to think I give characters at least some time to shine each chapter. BTW, Fanny, you can pick somebody new in the winner guessing contest because your original guess got out. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter lots. It was hilarious. Hugh in the room was too funny. When Sydney mentioned wanting to see Hugh, the throne was exactly what I imagined in my head. XD Awesome job. I also liked Emmet's reasoning. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I really liked this chapter a lot! Buddy was kind of a jerk, but I do think he could have stayed a bit longer so we could see what he's really made of. He was sort of shortchanged when he was put on a team with two other bossy people. Maybe if one were on each team, we could see each one at their best. Whatever though, what's done is done. I just have one comment to make as a strategist: the cross-team alliance thing is awesome in theory, assuming they all make the merge, but with a group so large the practicality of it starts to fade. Sooner or later, they will have to turn on each other, and that moment may occur pre-merge if the mix is too diverse. Personally, if I were in a contest like Total Drama, I would start an alliance with some of my team, and do maybe a cross-alliance with one or two others, but not a giant one like this. It does provide for interesting drama though, so I am not really complaining there. Still looking forward to more, and hopefully the merge soon! I do really want Kurt and Hugh to both make the merge, just saying again.- The Anonymous User 20:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, both of you. Sprink, that's what I envisioned when coming up with that scene. XD TAU, the reason they were all put on the same team was because I wanted a power struggle. And, we'll see what happens with the large alliance. Maybe I wanted it to be large, maybe I didn't... we'll see. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) good chapter! Buddys da man! Turnertang 23:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I must comment on the cross team alliance. I really enjoy what it creates story wise, and it's made up of most of my favorites. I'm sure it will burst at the seams, but it's a cool idea, that's fairly original. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Sprink and Turnertang. I have a very good idea of what's going to happen with that alliance. ;) --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) L.A. Baby So, Vladimir's gone. I guess I saw that coming when it was him or Hugh. Great chappy! Can't wait for more! Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 19:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Yeah, Vladimir's elimination, beyond the point he played the necklace for Monique, was predictable, but I didn't especially want to have too many surprises in that one scene, especially because I would've had to have come up with some kind of explanation as to why he didn't get out. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter but now my guess is out of the competition! Turnertang 14:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter. I think Ellen felt random. I always hope someone would use her trivia game where she drops people down a chute when they don't answer a question right. XD Vlad... I kind of liked his reason for eliminating himself. I won't use it, though, since you thoght of it first. :P I think you rival me in unique reasons for eliminations, though. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ellen was supposed to seem a little random. And I should've used that one! XD Thank you. I wouldn't say I'm as good as you when it comes to elimination reasons, but I like to think I'm pretty good at it. :) --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter a whole lot. I had a feeling something like that would hapen, especially after Roger mentioned the tie. Hugh's new plot point is pretty funny. But... aw... I feel bad for Garret and Eleanor. I actually think they're a sweet couple, though I was expecting Emmet and Eleanor to end up together... Which may still very well happen. That all said, I'll miss River. TT_TT SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Garret and Eleanor still have more of a plot to come, but I'm not saying which direction they'll go in. Emmett and Eleanor... that's something that was in the story, originally. She was originally going to have a crush on him, but she wouldn't be able to date him, because she was going to be together with Buddy (don't remember how, but it was something to do with a romance challenge in Paris, where they ended up kissing each other), and then Buddy would've accidentally let it slip that he had a girlfriend back home, and everyone would vote him out. Then, Emmett and Eleanor would've ended up together, somehow, and everything would be all happy for them. XD I'm going to miss River, too, but it was his time. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Another great chapter. Oh, wow. Sue had a touch of heart finally shown. :P But I liked it, it was a creative way to show that side of her. Shirley's scene was oddly humorous. Can't wait to see what happens next. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I tried to make her seem a little more human. Don't expect too much more of it. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) NOOOO!!! SYDNEY WHY?? It really should have been someone else, most likely Luca, as he flubbed his lines way more than Monique or Sydney. Also, how could there not be a merge at this point? It seemed like the perfect time for one. Oh well, I guess I don't know who to root for now, as Sydney, Terri and River have all been voted out. I guess Eleanor is my next choice.- The Anonymous User 00:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) It was Sydney's time. I wish I could've let her stay in, sooner, but I needed her to be eliminated now, for story purposes. And the merge will come soon, don't worry. The merge was one of the first things planned for this story, and what would happen. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter I thought Garret was the best! Turnertang 11:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Garret is the best. :P I'm glad he made it to the top ten. 8D Loved the chapter. I have a sneaking suspicion that Hugh will make it really far just for not being present. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. Garret is fun to write for, and thank you. I can't say too much about Hugh's absence, because I'll give stuff away. Glad you liked the chapter. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC)